Tonys Daughter
by Peaches3873
Summary: Tony Stark meets Noelle Grove in the cave when he was captured by the Ten Rings. She is a 7 year old girl with an IQ of 150. Tony likes her. When he takes her home, many adventure come with living with a child. From disciplining to comforting, this is an interesting story about Tonys "Daughter". Warning May Contain Spanking In Later Chapters. Read And Review Please!
1. Bringing Her Home

**A/N Read And Review Please! :D**

**Plus Reviews Will Make Me Post New Chapters Faster!**

* * *

People would often say that she could be his daughter. It might have been true if he hadn't met her in a cave while he was still hooked up to a car battery. It was surprising that they would have kidnapped a 7 year old girl. What good would she have done them. She was normal. At least that's what he had thought. Turns out that the Ten Rings had known what they were doing by capturing this little girl. She had an IQ of 150. That's very high for someone so young.

If these people had been talking about appearances, then they might have been right. Noelle Grove did look a bit like Tony Stark. There were only a few differences. She had the same smile and the same nose shape. She also had black hair. It was the eyes that were pretty different. She had bright green eyes. Tony had brown eyes. She was also very small. That was one of the first things Tony had noticed. Now, because she had been in a cave for a while, she was probably malnourished, and she might only be 7, but still. Noelle was very small. Tony could easily life her up with one arm, which is how he usually held her.

These thoughts ran through Tonys head as he watched the child sleep. Jarvis has informed him about her seeming disturbed while she was sleeping. Obviously he was a little concerned. Now he sat down in a chair in her room, while she twisted onto her stomach while she slept. Tony then remembered when he took her home with him, especially Pepper's reaction. That had been a fun day.

* * *

He was stepping off the plane with Noelle following him. She had been a little clingy ever since they had gotten out of the cave. But she was young, and he didn't blame her. Pepper looked relieved to see him, then a little confused to see the girl. He went over to talk to Pepper about what had happened. Noelle hung back, she didn't know where to go. Her family was dead, the Ten Rings had killed them in getting to her. She blinked back tears at the memory. She knew that she was probably going to go into foster care.

"See that little girl over there, Pepper?" Tony asked her. Pepper looked over at the kid and nodded. "Okay. I think we should take her back to my house, and take care of her."

"What! Are you crazy? We don't know anything about her, Tony. She could be dangerous!" Pepper had said immediately.

"Pepper. I spent two weeks with her in a cave. She's not dangerous. Just a very smart little girl. She told me that her family is dead, and a smart girl like her should not be put in foster care. That place could rot her brain, and she's one of the few people on the world who have a brain."

"Tony, I don't think its a good idea." Pepper was worried. What if the girl wasn't smart, but instead crazy. It had happened before.

"Well I think we should. And I think we are going to take her back to my house, because it's my house. I get to chose who comes into it." Tony said back. "Noelle! Come here!" Tony had yelled at the girl. Noelle looked up at him. Then she quickly made her way over to him.

"Yeah. What do you need?" She had asked.

"Instead of going into foster car, which you would, how would you like to come back to my house with me. I think it would really interest you." Tony asked the little kid.

Noelle felt completely shocked. Tony wanted her to go back to his house with him? Why did he care? All of a sudden a horrible feeling came over her. "This isn't a joke is it, because it's not funny."

"No it's not a joke. I want you to go back with me." Tony said. He was kind of surprised that she thought that she thought that he was joking around with her.

Noelle looked at Tony for a minute, then at Pepper. "Are you okay with this?" The little girl asked. "I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

Pepper smiled at the girls words. She was very polite and sweet. "I'm okay with this if you chose to say yes."

"Then yes, I would love to stay at your house. Thank you Tony, Miss Lady!" Noelle then cried out, not knowing Peppers name. But that just make Pepper smile.

* * *

Tony was dragged out of this memory by Noelle. She had made a noise and then turned onto her side. He hoped that she wasn't having a bad dream. She never reacted well to those. Tony then planned to stay in her room until she woke up, whether that be smiling in the morning or crying in a few moments.


	2. First Nightmare

Tony watched her sleep. Jarvis was right, she did seem a little upset, but she wasn't awake yet. Hopefully the was just a bad dream, and not a nightmare. Tony remembered her first nightmare. Now that had been a bad night. He still didn't really know what she had been dreaming about, just that is scared the living crap out of her. She had said something about fire, blood, dead. He had assumed that she was talking about when she had been kidnapped, and the Ten Rings killed her family. Now that it was on his mind, he thought back to that night. It had been 3 days since he brought her home...

* * *

Pepper handed Noelle her fork. Tony had ordered Chinese food, and Noelle, who had never had Chinese, really wanted to try it. He had ordered her Hun-an with Chicken. When she first tried it, she had loved it. With a big grin, she took a whole fork full of the piping hot Chinese food and shoved it in her mouth. Which resulted in her then dancing around the room saying "Hot, hot, hot!"

Pepper and Tony had both laughed while dummy tried to pour her a glass of milk. But he had actually poured it on her. "Dummy, I swear I will take you apart and make you into a wine rack if you do that again." Tony then asked, "Pepper, can you go get her a towel please?" She smiled and told Noelle to hold still.

Tony walked over to me and asked, "Are you okay, Noelle?"

"Yeah. I'm fine, just a little cold." He laughed at that. Pepper returned and wrapped a towel around me. Tony dried off her face and then picked her up, asking Pepper to clean up the mess. She smiled and said sure. With that, Tony carried me down to the bathroom.

"Shower first, to get the milk off, then a bath." With that he turned on the water while Noelle tried to peel the wet, cold clothes off her body. When the water was right she stepped in and let tony rinse her off. Just to make her laugh he sprayed her in the face a few times. She then shrieked and laughed.

Once all the milk was off her, he ran a bubble bath. Normally, a bath would entire cleaning, but not with this girl. She was perfectly content to put bubbles on her hair and splash Tony. By the end of the bath they both were soaked. He pulled her out of the water and wrapped a towel around her. Then he put a smaller one on her hair.

He carried Noelle to her room and got her dresses in pajamas. They were her favorite. White shorts and a t-shirt with candy prints on them. He scooped her up and put her in her bed. She giggled, but then yawned. Closing her eyes, she burrowed herself into the bed covers and said "Goodnight, Tony. Love you."

Tony smiled. He bent down and kissed her forehead. "I love you too. Goodnight." He turned off the lights and left the room.

Tony walked into the kitchen. Completely clean. He poured himself a scotch and went to go sit by Pepper in front of the TV. She smiled when she saw him. "She asleep?"

"Yep. Do you know how hard it is to give her a bath? I'm starting to think she doesn't like to get clean." Tony said. Pepper just laughed. He put on a movie.

About half way through it, when Pepper had gone to bed and Tony was starting to fall asleep, a loud scream tore through the mansion. That woke him up. Tony immediately asked Jarvis what happened. "It appears to be Noelle, sir. She woke up and screamed. Now she appears to be crying. Perhaps you should go check on her, sir." The AI system responded.

Tony stood up and quickly headed down to Noelle's room. He opened the door, and sure enough, Noelle was sitting up in be crying. She had kicked the blankets to the end of her bed and had her arms wrapped around her knees. Tony quickly walked over to her. "Noelle, whats wrong?"

Noelle simply looked up at him then held her arms out. She wanted to be picked up. Tony scooped her up and held her tightly as she bawled. After a few minuets of full out bawling, she managed to say, "I had a nightmare... there was a fire... so much smoke... blood... it was everywhere... dead. They all were dead!" She cried harder.

Tony just held her tighter and said, "Shh, shh. It's okay. It was just a nightmare. Everything's okay."

Noelle finally stopped crying after crying for about 20 minuets. Tony thought she was gonna pass out. Noelle wouldn't let go of Tony, so he carried her to the kitchen. He told Jarvis to start boiling some water, while he got down two mugs and two packets of hot chocolate. In about 5 minuets, Tony was seated on the couch, still holding Noelle, while they both drank hot chocolate. He put on a kids show, something like Mickey Mouse Clubhouse. He thought it was incredibly annoying, but it seemed to calm Noelle more.

When she finished her hot chocolate, she was yawning and obviously tired. He carried her to her room, but she still wouldn't let go. "Please stay here with me tonight, Tony. Please." Noelle begged him. Tony felt bad for the kid and nodded. "Thank you." Noelle murmured as he crawled into bed with her, glad he had gotten her a queen sized bed. Tony wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead. Soon they both were asleep. Noelle didn't have anymore nightmares that night.

That's how Pepper found them in the morning. She had smiled and taken a picture, then woken us up.

* * *

The more Tony thought about that night, and her dream, the more he started to think. He had just assumed that Noelle had had a nightmare about her family dying. She had watched them get murdered. But now he wondered if she had been dreaming about him and Pepper. Maybe that's why she couldn't calm down or relax.

Tony watched the sleeping girl. She's too young to have been through so much, Tony thought sadly. But at least she has a good life now.


	3. First Time-Out

**A/N Please Leave Me Ideas For New Chapters Or The Chapter After The Next Chapter Is Going To Be The Last One! I'm Sorry But I Can't Think Up Any More Ideas! Readers Have A Week To Give Me New Ideas. If There Are No New Reviews Next Sunday, Then The Chapter After The Next Chapter Will Be The Last One. Sorry But I Really Can't Think Of Anything. And Don't Do Anything About Kidnapping.  
**

**Read And Review! :D**

* * *

Noelle whimpered and turned onto her back. That whimper reminded Tony of the first time he had to scolded and discipline her her. For an IQ of 150, she still did some pretty stupid stuff. But he guessed that goes with the territory of being 7. He remembered the conversation he had with Pepper on what to do with it too...

* * *

It had been about 4 weeks since Tony had brought Noelle home. She had been a pretty good child. She hadn't gotten in much trouble, and didn't argue often with Pepper or Tony. Tony thought it was a little bit strange. Which brought up a conversation with Pepper about what to do when she did get in trouble. "So when Noelle does get in trouble, what do we do?" Tony asked Pepper.

"It really depends on how old she is and what she did." Pepper replied. Tony thought about that for a moment.

"Okay so, lets say that tomorrow Noelle throws a tantrum about having to go to take a nap." Tony said. Now it was Peppers turn to think.

"I would give her a 10 minute time-out, then send her to bed, and have her go to bed earlier that night." Tony nodded. It really was a good idea. Not to harsh, but fitting to what she did.

"What if she did something life threatening. Like, I told her to stay out of my experiments, but she messed with them anyway."

"Well then I would spank her. Over the knee. 10 times. It's not enough to really hurt her, but its enough to get the point across. And if you think that what she did warrens more spanking, then give her more. But you have to remember to comfort her after you spank her. It's not enough to just say I love you and leave. You would have to hold her and make sure that she knows that you were punishing her out of love for her and her safety, and not out of anger. If you don't, it could possibly emotionally damage her." Pepper lectured.

Tony nodded. He did understand that most of the time, he would just have to judge on what would be best for her.

"I just have a few more Pepper. What if she cusses while she's 18 and under. I know that as she gets older she's more likely to cuss, but while she's under 18 I don't want her to do it very often."

"If you don't want her to cuss and she does and she knows that she wasn't supposed to? Then I would wash her mouth out with soap. But not for very long. I say a minute max."

"Okay Pepper. Thanks." Tony said to her and then smiled.

"Tony... Is there a reason you're asking me this. Did Noelle do something?" Pepper asked, suddenly suspicious.

"No, she just hasn't done anything bad. Normally a 7 year old would have the house turned upside down."

"Let's count ourselves lucky. We should go tell her her boundaries. So that she isn't surprised by the punishment she gets if she crosses them." Tony nodded and they got up from the couch and walked to Noelle's room together.

Pepper knocked on the door and they both waited for the "Come in" to be said. They got nothing. So they went in to see if she was even there. Noelle was laying on her bed reading. She looked up when she saw them come in. "I didn't say you two could come in." Noelle said. She sounded mad.

"Well you are staying in my home. Why do you sound so mad?" Tony asked her. He was a little confused as to why she would be mad.

"I'm not mad. What do you want?" Oh yeah. She was mad.

"Lose the attitude, young lady. We just came to talk to you about something." Pepper said.

"I don't have an attitude. I just don't feel that good." Noelle lied. Pepper immediately walked over to her. "Where do you feel bad? Head or Stomach? Do you have a fever? Are you dizzy? Have you thrown up?"

That definitely drove Noelle crazy. "I am fine! Just leave me alone and stop acting like my parents, because you're not! My real parents are dead!" She yelled at Pepper. Tony strode over and picked Noelle up.

"You don't talk to Pepper that way. And you don't lie about feeling sick. It's not right and very rude. You're going in a time-out for 10 minuets. If you aren't ready to talk to us like a civilized person, then you'll sit there for 10 more minuets." Tony lectured while he got a chair from her desk and put it in the corner. He then sat Noelle down in the chair. "No talking and no turning around."

Noelle crossed her arms and pouted. The only reason she was so upset was because today was parents day. it was everywhere on the computer, calenders, books, TV... It just really made her upset because she didn't have any parents. They were dead. She sniffled quietly. It didn't go unnoticed by Tony and Pepper. 10 minuets later Tony asked if I was ready to apologize and tell them why I was mad. Noelle said yes.

She stood up and walked over to Pepper. "I'm really sorry I lied and yelled at you. It was wrong and I shouldn't have."

"That's okay, sweetie. Just don't do it next time you're upset." Pepper said with a smile.

"Now, what got you so upset in the first place?" Tony asked. Noelle sniffled ant looked up at him.

"Can I show you?" she asked. They nodded. Noelle went over to go get the laptop Tony gave her. When she opened it and pulled up the internet home page, it was all about parents day. "It's all because of parents day. I always used to have my brother help me make breakfast for them today, and we would serve them breakfast in bed. But now I can't. Because they're all dead." Her voice broke off at the end. Noelle was crying and was trying to explain more, but they understood.

Tony scooped Noelle up and held her tight. She was crying really hard and he felt bad for her. Tony bounced her in his arms a few times while saying "Shh. Shh" when she finally quieted down she asked,

"What did you guys want to talk to me about?"

"We just wanted to explain your boundaries. What you can and can't do and the punishments you might get. Like that time-out." Pepper explained.

Then they continued to explain to her about the punishments. She obviously got scared at the prospect of a spanking and a mouth washing. Tony was holding her, so he just wrapped his arms a little tighter around her when she started shaking.

"I'm never gonna do anything bad ever" Noelle said after Pepper finished explaining. They smiled at her, and Tony kissed her forehead. Then they put her down for a nap and left with few quiet "I love you's".

* * *

Noelle let out a few mumbled noises as she then twisted around on the bed. She eventually curled up into a ball. Tony looked at the clock. It was just now midnight. He really hoped that she was just have an adventurous dream, and not a bad one. He hated seeing the little girl cry.

12:05 the clock read now. 7 more hours until she would wake up. Unless she was having a bad dream. Then it would be a whole lot sooner.


	4. Birthday Surprises

**A/N Read and Review Please! :D**

**This Chapter Was Inspired By An Idea That I Go From Molly Grace 16 So Thank You! Her Idea Was " Since this is an Avengers story, why**

**don't you write about the first time she met one of them." I Just Tweaked It A Little Bit.**

* * *

I am a complete idiot! Tony thought to himself. Either that or I'm really tired. He didn't know how he forgot the Noelle wasn't was 8 now. Tony really didn't know how he forgot her birthday party. That had been an exciting day...

* * *

It was Noelle's 8th birthday party. Tony and Pepper had spent a while getting everything ready, and getting her surprise guests together. Oh boy was today going to be fun!

Last night Noelle had begged for pancakes for breakfast, so Pepper and Tony got up to try and make them. They actually hadn't turned out that bad. Or at least Noelle hadn't complained.

"So who are these surprise guests?" Noelle asked after breakfast.

Tony just looked at her. "How high is your IQ?"

"150"

"So what does surprise mean?"

She sent him a fake glare the stuck my tongue out at him. Noelle went to go ask Pepper instead.

Noelle found her in her room, she was looking at her shoes. "Pepper, who are the surprise guests that are coming?"

She didn't even look up when she said, "How high is your IQ?"

"Oh come on! Tony just did that to me." She looked at me and smiled. "Can't you at least give me a hint. It is my birthday after all."

She laughed and said, "Well... Okay. Here's your hint. You have never ever met them before." Noelle looked at her like she had an alien growing out of her head.

"Why are they coming if I don't even know them?" Noelle asked her.

"Because they are friends of Tony and I." She replied easily. Almost immediately Noelle groaned.

"This isn't going to be a grown-up party, is it?" She wined. Pepper laughed at her silly question.

"I suppose you'll find out in an hour."

Noelle groaned again and said, "I'm going to watch TV."

About 50 minutes later, Tony came over. He took the remote out of Noelle's hands and turned the TV off. She didn't complain, but instead she sent him a questioning look. "Party's cancelled. Pepper said that you were being very irritating and groaning and complaining a lot. She said that you didn't seem to appreciate the party we put together. So now, you get to go to your room. Complaining will only make it worse so I suggest you just go and pretend that it's morning again so you don't go to sleep unhappy."

Noelle got up slowly, then sent a glance at Tony to see if he was serious. He was. She ran quickly to her room and sat on her bed. This isn't fair Noelle thought. I didn't do anything but ask a few questions. She crossed her arms and pouted. About 10 minutes later, Pepper came in.

"Tony said my message wrong. Come back out and join your party, Noelle. There are some people here who are dying to meet you." Pepper said. Noelle hopped out of bed fast and took Peppers hand. "You might recognize a few, but don't totally freak out."

When we entered the dining room, Noelle could not believe who was there. Her jaw dropped and she could only stare. All of the Avengers were there. They weren't in outfit, but she could tell anyways. The first one to say something was Steve Rogers. Captain America.

"Hello Noelle. I'm Steve Rogers. Captain America." He smiled a dazzling white smile and held out his hand. Another thing Noelle noticed about him. He was huge. Like he was a giant. His hand could easily hold 8 of her hands. But nonetheless, she shook it.

Then it was Bruce Banner. The Hulk.

Then Natasha Romanoff. Black Widow.

Last it was Clint Barton. Hawkeye.

It suffices to say that Noelle was overwhelmed with excitement. She probably hadn't smiled that much ever before or after. Tony was grinning and watching the little girl talk a mile a minuet to Bruce. He had forgotten to mention to them her IQ level. But they soon figured out that she was incredibly smart.

Oh yeah, Noelle thought, best birthday ever!

* * *

That little girl on the bed really was growing up. She still had a long way to go but either way. Noelle was getting older.

Tony was really starting to worry about Noelle. She kept tossing and turning and whimpering and making noises on her bed. Now she was hanging half off her bed. All he could think was, please don't let her fall off the bed!

But then again, he did want her to wake up...


	5. Captain America Babysits

**A/N Thank You Again Molly Grace 16. I Will Most Likely Use That Idea In The Last Chapter.**

**Like Always Read And Review! :D**

* * *

It was now 6 o'clock in the morning. Tony wasn't tired at all though. His body was full of energy. Watching Noelle and making sure that she was okay, got him to thinking. People always said that she was his "daughter". Maybe that wasn't that bad of an idea.

Somewhere along the tracks of this train of thought, he started to think about the first time he and Pepper had had to leave her alone. Well, not totally alone. Steve had been coming to babysit...

* * *

"Are you sure you have everything, Steve. Phone numbers, medicine, allergies, bath and bed time?" Pepper drilled him.

"I'll be fine, Pepper. I know that yours and Tony's cell number. All the medicine is in the kitchen. She's allergic to dark chocolate. She takes a bath at 8 and goes to bed at 8:25. Don't worry, go and enjoy your evening with Tony." Steve Rogers, or Captain America, replied.

"Leave the Capsicle to it." Tony teased. Steve sent him a halfhearted glare. "All right, give us a hug, Noelle. We'll be back when you wake up." Tony pressed his lips to Noelle's cheek and then let Pepper give me a hug. Then Steve took me from Pepper and they left.

"Okay, Noelle. What do you want to do?" He asked her.

She actually had to think for a minuet. We could play a game, or draw, or watch TV. "Can we watch TV?"

Steve grinned and said, "Sure."

We watched TV for a while. When he glanced at the clock it was already 8:05. "Uh oh. Time to get you into a bath, then to bed."

"Awww." Noelle complained. She was having fun.

"No complaining. Lets go get you ready for bed."

I pouted, but followed him to my bedroom. Pepper had already laid out my pj's. It was a sparkly blue nightgown. Noelle remembered wearing it around the house and pretending that she was Cinderella. She grinned at the memory.

"What's so funny?" Steve asked me.

"I was just remembering when I would wear this nightgown around the house and pretend that I was Cinderella." Noelle said with a bigger smile and laugh.

Steve smiled at the girl as she walked into the bathroom. While he adjusted the water, he couldn't help but think about how young Noelle is. She still has the imagination of a child. Now she was sitting in a bath and playing with the bubbles while he washed her hair. She still has the innocence of child. That might be even better than imagination, Steve thought as he dried her off. She pulled on her nightgown and danced into her bedroom.

"All right. Time for bed." Steve said.

"Wait! I'm not sleepy at all. I promise I'll go to bed after I see you draw." Noelle yelled

"What?"

"Everybody says that you can draw really well. I really want to see it. And you aren't around very often, so I thought that because you were her you could draw me a picture?" She asked sheepishly.

Steve gave her a warm smile. "All right. A small picture." Noelle grinned and nodded. He grabbed a book, pencil, and some paper off of her desk.

"I'll draw you, but you have to go to sleep, so I can draw you sleeping." Noelle nodded and crawled under the covers. Soon Noelle was fast asleep. Steve finished drawing her picture and signed the he looked up at her and grinned. Looked like his trick worked. He put the stuff on her bed stand and left the room.

Tony and Pepper would be back soon. And when they did get back it went exactly how Steve imagined it would go. Pepper started asking a million questions about Noelle while Tony let Steve suffer. Steve would get Tony back for it later.

* * *

Noelle moved again on her bed. Tony really wanted her to wake up now. He was starting to get really worried. At this point she could be having a good or bad dream. But this night really helped him think about everything he wanted to do now. But he would have to convince Pepper that it was a good idea. It wouldn't be that hard.

All of a sudden Tony heard mumbling coming from Noelle.

"Tony... That you?"


	6. She's Awake

**A/N Okay So, The Chapter After The Next Chapter Is Going To Be The Last One! Sad :'( But I Might Make A Story About When Noelle Is Around 15. :D**

**Like Always Read And Review.**

* * *

"Tony... That you?" Noelle mumbled.

Tony smiled. He was glad that Noelle was awake. "Yeah. It's me."

Tony heard Noelle sniffle, and immediately stood and walked over to her. She looked up at him. Her big green eyes were swimming in tears. "Oh... Sweetie. It's okay." Tony comforted her as he picked her up. Noelle clung to him hard and started to sob. He bounced her slightly and rubbed her back. She just kept crying.

"I... I had a bad dream." Noelle finally managed to croak out.

"What was it about?" Tony questioned gently.

Noelle didn't answer, she just cried harder.

It must have been really bad, Tony thought. She had never cried this hard, or long, for anything. Not even the first time she burnt her finger on the stove.

There were a few things that Tony had learned with a child in the house though. Thank got one of them was patience. So he just rubbed her back and bounced her a little bit, while she continued to cry. He wasn't going to press her to talk about why she was so upset. He knew that would get him nowhere.

Deciding for a change of scenery, Tony carried Noelle out of her room, and onto the deck. The sun rising was beautiful. "Noelle... Look. The sunrise is beautiful."

Slowly, the crying girl turned her head. "Yeah. It is really pretty." Her voice was still thick with tears. A small smile cracked on her lips. Tony felt like he just won a war. Making the crying kid smile.

"Do you want to tell me what you were dreaming about now?" He asked her.

Noelle glanced at him, then nodded. "It was bad. Really bad. Everybody was hurt. You, Pepper, Steve, Bruce, Clint, and Natasha. I kept telling you guys to get up, but you wouldn't. You all kept saying, you have to go on without us. I can't go on without you guys! You can't leave me alone, I won't survive without all of you!" She was yelling by the end, and crying again.

"Shh, shh. It was just a dream. We'll always be here for you. Don't ever think that we won't." Tony reassured the crying child.

"No you won't. What if you get hurt in a fight? Or what about when you die? I don't want to sound selfish, but I already lost everything once. I can't go through that again." Noelle bawled.

"I won't get hurt, and if I do, I'll heal. Don't worry about me dying anytime soon. And you're not going to lose anything. And if somehow something does happen, you won't be alone. There will always be someone to look after you. And you won't have to worry about getting a job when you're older because, when you get old enough, you'll be in charge of Stark Industries, If I'm gone. I promise you."

Noelle looked at him, speechless. Then she remembered that she has a lot of questions.

"What do you mean I'll be in charge of Stark Industries? How is that possible? It would just go to someone on the board of directors. Wouldn't it?"

"Not if I have an heir. Then it would go to that person." He said giving me a smile.

"But you don't have a heir. Not yet anyways." I said looking at him in confusion.

"You know, sometimes you really make me wonder if you actually have an IQ of 150." Tony said with a bigger smile. "You'll get Stark Industries because you'll be my heir."

"I don't..." Noelle started to say but then was cut off by Tony.

"Don't you understand?" He asked me with an even bigger smile, if that was possible. "Noelle... I'm adopting you!"


	7. Legal Matters

**A/N Next Chapter Is The Last One! :'(  
**

**Very Very Brief Spanking. **

**Since There's Only One Left I'm Trying To Make Them Longer!**

**Like Always Please Please Please Please Please Read And Review!:D**

* * *

Noelle couldn't move. She couldn't think. Her bad dream was certainly forgotten. She wasn't even sure that she was going to remain conscious, or for that matter, breathing. Tony wants to adopt me! were the only thoughts running through Noelle's mind. She was elated. She wanted to scream yes, but her body was still a little frozen with the shock of the news, and her mind still reeling from the nightmare. She didn't realize that her silence had been taken the wrong way.

"Noelle... If you don't want me to adopt you, it's okay. I won't be mad, and neither will Pepper." Tony said gently, but there was a lot of pain in his voice.

"NO!" Noelle then yelled. And of course, going from silence to yelling, made Tony drop her. It was silent for a maximum of... oh about... 3 seconds. Then Noelle started to cry. He then proceeded to freak out and ask 'are you okay?' and say 'I'm so sorry, Noelle!', in an attempt to comfort the crying child.

Tony couldn't believe himself! That's one way to convince a child to let you adopt her. Ask her, then drop her on the ground. Tony picked her up and cradled her tightly in his arms. Her cries were getting softer and turning into sniffles and whimpers. "I am so sorry that I dropped you, Noelle. You just surprised me when you yelled, No." Tony explained. "And what did you mean by no?"

"I want you to adopt me, Tony. I just got really surprised when you said that you did. It's still really early, ya know." She said with a shaky smile. Tony ran a thumb over her cheek. It was wet with tears. Then the news hit him.

"You do want me to adopt you?" Tony questioned her. He could feel the elation coming on, fast. Noelle nodded. Tony laughed and hugged her tightly. Noelle hugged him back.

"I love you, Tony." Noelle mumbled, her statement muffled by her face being pressed to Tony's chest.

"I love you too, Noelle." Tony said. "Oh do I ever."

* * *

After the hug fest was over, we had to get down to the legal side of adoption. First, he had to go ask Pepper. All he had to say was adoption, and Pepper had squealed "Yes!" Noelle felt very loved after hearing this. She hadn't let on, but she had known that at the beginning that Pepper didn't really like her, or trust her. This made Noelle feel like Pepper was truly accepting her. Even if she had accepted her about 4 months ago.

Now the three of them were filling out paperwork. It was long and boring, so Noelle had coloring books. Tony and Pepper were basically her parents as it was now, so they knew just about everything they needed to. But when they came across something they didn't know, it was really funny. Pepper would freak out and demand to have my entire life story again, while Tony would sit back and relax with a silly smile.

The most eventful part of all this paperwork, came in the section titled Abuse.

"Noelle hasn't been through any abuse since she came here." Pepper said.

"Wrong!" Noelle said with a laugh. "Tony dropped me on the floor this morning."

Tony gave her a look that could only promise a spanking in the future, but it was underlined with humor, so there would be no spanking... She hoped.

"What!" Pepper had yelled. "Tony! How could you drop her! What did she do! It couldn't have been that bad, and if it was, just spank her! Dropping her could be considered child abuse! Jeez Tony! Do you even want to adopt Noelle?"

While Tony answered Peppers accusations, Noelle sat very still. She felt as if an icy hand had gripped her heart and squeezed. Noelle didn't hear Tony's reply to Pepper. She felt like she was going to be sick.

"Do you want to adopt me? Do you really?" Noelle asked them. Pepper and Tony looked at her surprised. What really hurt was that they both hesitated. And Pepper replied first.

"Of course we want to adopt you, Noelle." She said, but Noelle wasn't listening. She was beyond upset and mad.

"I hate you! I don't want to be adopted by people who don't even care, or have to actually think about being asked to adopt me!" She yelled. Noelle got down off her chair and ran into her room.

"Noelle! Noelle come back!" Tony yelled after her. Pepper looked like she was going to cry now. "It's okay, Pepper. I'll go talk to her."

Tony got up and walked to Noelle's room. He opened the door and started to say something, but was cut off. By a pillow to the face.

"Get out of my room!" Noelle shouted.

"Noelle, calm down. Talk to me. We really do want to adopt-" Tony was cut off again. This time Noelle threw a stuffed animal.

Tony narrowed his eyes at her. "Noelle-" He was cut off again. Noelle threw a plastic toy at Tony and yelled out!

"Noelle if you throw one more thing at me, I will spank you." Tony threatened. He didn't want to, but she had to learn that throwing things just wasn't acceptable. Especially because she was holing a book in her hand. Tony could get hurt, and so could she.

Noelle hesitated. "Will you leave my room?"

"I need to talk with you."

"I don't want to talk with you." She spat, her voice rising with every word.

"Well you're apart of this family and when we have to talk, we will."

"Get out of my room." Noelle said, gripping the book harder. When Tony didn't go, she threw the book.

Tony caught it, and narrowed his eyes even more. Then, before she could get hold of anything else, Tony crossed the room and held onto Noelle's shoulders.

"Why are you throwing things? Why are you so upset?" Tony asked her. Noelle squirmed in his grip, answering nothing. "Noelle if you do not stop squirming, you'll get a time out along with the spanking."

Noelle froze and considered the options. She could stop and just have a spanking. Or she could continue to squirm and get a spanking and a time out. It was pretty obvious which one she was going to chose. She was stubborn, but not crazy.

Noelle stopped and hung her head. "You hesitated. You didn't answer straight away when I asked if you really wanted me." She looked up at Tony. She looked very close to tears. Tony pulled her into a hug.

"I hesitated because you took me by surprise. And the only reason I thought about it was because I wanted to think of a way to say gently 'Are you crazy! Of course we want to adopt you, anybody would!'. That why it took so long. There aren't very many ways to say that nicely." Tony said while he rubbed Noelle's back.

"Really?" She asked.

"Really." Tony held Noelle for about 10 more minuets. "Now... About you throwing everything..."

"Please don't spank me, Tony! I'm really sorry about throwing stuff at you, I was just really upset." Noelle cried out.

"I know, Noelle. But I gave you a chance to stop. You didn't."

Noelle then got really scared. She started to breath deeper and shake.

"Calm down, calm down. It won't be for that long. Just 10 spanks. I promise you'll live through it." Tony reassured the shaking child. She gave a small nod.

With that Tony pulled Noelle across his lap and wrapped his arm around her small waist. He kept her pants up. "Noelle, why are you getting spanked?" Tony prodded.

Her face flushed as she said, "Because I threw stuff at you and yelled and didn't listen." Tony made a noise of approval at my answer and then started the spanking.

Tony didn't keep Noelle waiting long. The first smack fell in the center of her bottom. She gasped. The next two on the left cheek. The fourth and fifth on the right. Noelle started crying at 5.

Tony tilted Noelle forward, and she clutched onto his leg scared of falling forward. But his arm kept her in place. The sixth and seventh fell on the left side of her sit spots. Noelle gasped loudly and whimpered. The eighth and ninth fell on the right side of her sit spots. She cried harder.

The tenth one was the hardest. It landed right in the middle of her sit spot and Noelle cried out. Tony rubbed her back for a few minuets after ending the spanking, whispering words of comfort. When her cries subsided, Tony picked her up and held Noelle close. She clung to him.

Even though Tony knew that he hadn't spanked her that hard, he still was a little worried. Carefully, he pulled down her pants to look at her bottom. It was barely pink. He gave a small smile and pulled them up.

"Noelle... I want you to go apologize to Pepper. You upset her a lot." Tony said once Noelle was done crying. She nodded. Tony was proud. She took the spanking well and she wasn't complaining about having to apologize. Like a trouper. Tony set Noelle down on the ground and held her hand. Together, they walked back to Pepper.

She looked up when they walked in. She knew what had happened by seeing Noelle's red puffy face. She let go of Tony's hand and took a few steps toward Pepper.

"I'm really sorry I said I hated you Pepper. I don't. Do you forgive me?" Noelle apologized. Pepper smiled and picked up Noelle. She gave her a light smack on the bottom, which made her whimper a little, then said,

"Yes, Noelle. I forgive you. While you and Tony were taking care of things, I got the rest of the paperwork filled out. You two just have to sign and you'll officially be adopted, Noelle."

Tony grinned and signed first. Noelle refused to let Pepper put her down, and signed it from her arms.

A thoughtful look then crossed over Tony's face. "Pepper... Call for a press conference if you will." He said with a wicked grin. It was soon shared by Pepper and Noelle.


	8. Press Conference

**A/N Okay So I Would Like To Thank Everyone Who Stayed With This Story! I Appreciated All The Reviews! **

**I Got One Review From A Guest That I Would Like To Explain. Noelle Was Warned Fairly And The Spanking Was Very Light. Tony Did Comfort And Hold Her After It Was Over. I Am Sorry If It Offended You, But I Warned That There Might Be Spanking In The Summary, And At The Beginning Of The Chapter I Said That There Would Be Spanking. **

**But Either Way, Last Chapter! **

**If You Liked This Story You Should Check Out My Other Stories. **

**Read And Review On The Whole Story Overall! :D And Comment On Whether Or Not I Should Make One When Noelle's Around 15.  
**

* * *

Pepper grinned and picked up her phone. "Hello. Yes I need to schedule a press conference for tonight, at 6 o'clock sharp." She was quiet for a moment. Then, "No, I can't tell you what he wants to talk about!" Tony grinned at me. "Alright. 6 o'clock. Good-bye." She looked at Tony. "I think everybody is going to be there. Considering last time you had an impromptu press conference, you said you were Iron Man."

He shot her a classic Tony Stark smile. "Good. Noelle, at the press conference we're going to announce that you're my heir because I adopted you. There are going to be a lot of questions, but you don't have to answer any that you don't want to. Just say, 'No comment.' and they'll leave you alone. Pepper will help you get ready. We have an hour." Noelle nodded. She was looking forward to this. Even if she did get asked questions she didn't want to answer.

"Wait a minuet. Tony what is she going to wear?" Pepper questioned the billionaire.

Tony thought for a minuet, then said, "Put her in the pink dress with the brown silk belt."

Pepper grinned and nodded. It really was a cute dress, she thought. "Come on, Noelle. You're hair is going to take the longest. We're going to curl it then braid the front piece and pin it in the back of your hair." Pepper took Noelle's hand and led her to Noelle's room. Once in her room, she shut and locked the door.

"Pepper, are you going to this too?" Noelle asked while Pepper started to tug of Noelle's clothes.

"Yeah, I'm gonna go, but nobody will see me. So you and Tony have to look the best." She said. Once all her clothes were off except for her underwear, Pepper stood up and walked to her closet. After a few minuets of digging, she pulled out the dress.

"Tony picked a good dress. I like it, it's really pretty." Noelle said, anxious to get it on, and make sure it looked good on her. Pepper smiled and pulled the dress on Noelle.

Noelle giggled and spun around in the dress. It was really pretty. Pepper went into her bathroom and heated up the curling iron. Noelle ran over to her full length mirror on the back of her door. I look amazing, Noelle thought.

"Noelle, come on in here. I still have to do your hair, and we only have 40 minuets left." Pepper called out from the bathroom

"Okay!" The child cried out. She ran into the bathroom. Pepper picked her up and sat her on the dry counter. Pepper pulled some of her hair up, and started to work on the bottom layer.

"I want you to hold still, Noelle. If you move around a lot, you could get burnt." Pepper instructed her.

"Kay... Pepper, is my last name still Grove, or did you change it to Stark?"

Pepper looked at her. "We hyphenated it. Your full name is Noelle Molly Grove-Stark. A bit of a mouthful, but still manageable. Is that okay?"

Noelle let out a huge grin. She was overjoyed. "I'm really glad you didn't make me not be a Grove anymore. I still want to keep that family close to me, along with this family." Pepper laughed.

Noelle was quiet throughout the rest of her hair curling and braiding. When Pepper let her look, she didn't even believe that was her. With the dress and curly hair, she looked much different from the normal jeans, t-shirt, and straight hair person she knew.

A small feeling overtook Noelle. The jeans, t-shirt, and straight haired person was with the old family. Because she was officially Tony's daughter, she would have to dress up a lot more. To go to dinners, parties, benefits, meetings, and the list went on and on. And Noelle felt strangely comfortable with the that idea.

"Noelle? Are you ready to go?" Pepper asked her. She turned and nodded. Pepper was holding some brown flats, and Noelle put them on. "You look amazing."

"Thanks, Pepper. The only reason I look so good is because of you." She laughed an nodded.

Tony was sitting in the living room and looked up when we came in. "There are my two beautiful girls. Noelle, you look incredible. Good job, Pepper." Tony gave her a kiss, and then picked me up. "Are you ready to go to your first press conference?"

"Yeah. I'm ready for the world to know that Noelle Grove is now Noelle Grove-Stark." Noelle said confidently.

Tony laughed and smiled. He put her down and took her hand. Together, they walked down to the press room.

* * *

"Okay. Noelle, I want you to stay back here until I say, 'I would like you all to meet, Noelle Grove-Stark.' The people will go crazy and start throwing questions at you. I'll pick who gets to ask you one, okay?" Tony asked me. He was just about to start the conference.

"Okay, Tony. Now go, before they go crazy now." Noelle said with a small laugh. He smiled and gave me a quick hug. Then he stood up and walked out on stage.

There was clapping and cameras flashing. People were yelling questions at him. The most frequently asked one, was 'Why did you call this press conference?'"

"That is an excellent question, whichever reporter asked. And you all will find out soon why I've called this conference. But for right now, I have an issue. We all have an issue. And there was a question that weighed heavily on my mind. What happens when I die." The room was silent after this, the only noise being pencils scribbling on notepads. "Now don't be confused. I'm not anywhere near dieing. I just had to wonder. I didn't have an heir, so there was no one to look after my company. Nobody to ensure that it travels in the right direction, and not back toward weapon making. So I started to think, I need an heir. Somebody I trust. Somebody who knows me, and my company, as well as I do, if not better."

Tony stopped for a moment and looked out over the crowd of reporters and photographers. And he continued. "Then the little girl that has been staying withe me and Pepper Potts since we were captured a while ago, popped into my mind. She is smart. She is polite. She is a sweet child. She was, is, and always will be perfect as the heir to my company." Tony said a few more things, but Noelle wasn't paying attention. She played with the hem of her dress. Noelle knew he was about to welcome her on stage. She was really nervous. What if they didn't like her. What if something happened. "And I would like you all to meet Noelle Grove-Stark." No time to think now.

Noelle took a few small steps out onto stage. She was really nervous. There was even louder applause and more questions were yelled. Tony smiled at Noelle and she hurried over to him. He picked her up and kissed her cheek. The cameras flashed at least one hundred times. "All right. One question at a time. Yes, you in the brown suite."

Brown suite stood up and asked, "When did this happen?"

"This morning. I woke up and Tony said that he was going to adopt me." Noelle said. He scribbled furiously on a notepad.

The next question was, "How long have you been living with Mr. Stark?"

"About a year." Tony said.

"What happened to you're old family, Noelle?" Someone yelled.

Noelle froze. Tony's arm tightened around her. She looked down at the podium, and said, "They were all killed when I was kidnapped. That's how I met Tony."

"No more questions like that one. Let's focus on now." Tony said firmly. I smiled up at him. More cameras flashed.

The conference continued on like that for about another hour. Then Tony started to end it. "Only a few more questions now."

"Noelle, how do you feel about the adoption?" A pretty blonde woman asked me.

"I'm really glad the Tony adopted me. I don't think anybody else could handle me!" This made everyone laugh.

"Mr. Stark! What's your closing statement on the matter of you adopting Noelle?" A young man asked him.

Tony thought for a moment and then said, "People would often say that she could be my daughter. They would always say, there goes Tony Stark and his "daughter"." Tony had put Noelle on the podium so she leaned back into him. This made it easier for him to make the air quotes around the word daughter. "Now though..." Tony wrapped an arm around her waist and smiled at Noelle. "People can say there goes Tony Stark and his daughter." Everyone cheered.

* * *

**A/N This Was My Longest Chapter. Please Review Over My Entire Story. And Be Sure To Check Out My Other Stories!**


	9. Just An AN Note

**Hey Everybody! I'm Done With Tonys Daughter. I'm Moving Onto Tonys Teenager. I'll Begin To Write That When I Finish My Other Story, New Avenger. I Really Like The Avengers, If You Couldn't Tell. :D**

**So What I Came Onto Here To Say Is This; I Have Posted A Trailer For This Fanfiction On Youtube. It's Called Tonys Daughter Fanfiction Trailer. My Youtube Account Is bambootree300**

**This Is My Second Video. My First Is A Trailer For New Avenger. Check It Out Too! And Be Sure To Leave Comments On The Video Or Review It On My Story!**

**Thanks! :D**


End file.
